That Frozen Tongue
by Hikaru1211
Summary: This is a Anna X Elsa incest fanfic and I am a new writer this is my first smutty fanfic and I kinda don't know how to use this, so if you want on , look up Kohei Morioka and I have all of my stories on there and a few more. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: One Not So Normal Morning

The POW switches between the two girls.

* * *

Me and Elsa are in a hot springs and they were talking about everything under the stars. As Elsa is talking about her day, Anna's eyes kinda look down to Elsa's breasts and back up to Elsa's eyes and blush and thinks about how they would feel in her mouth and hand. She looks back down and she see Elsa's nipples and she looks back up to Elsa. She blushes hard as she thinks about licking,sucking, flicking, and hardening them as she would slightly bite them. "_Anna, Anna! Wake up!_" She hears from a bit of a distance. She slowly wakes up yawning and stretching "_I am up!_" she groans and turns onto her side and pulls the blanket over her head and blushes to thought of her dream. She closes her eye and thinks to herself "_When will I ever be able to tell her that I like her more then a sister. Ever since she struck me, I have kind of had a of heart. I want to tell her, how I feel but how do I? Everything about her just make me smile._" She opens them and says a bit loud "_I have to tell her!_" She moves the covers and get up and stretches and falls back onto the bed. "_Come on Anna, you gotta get up_" she says, as she forces herself to get up. She looks out the window it's the weekend. "_I don't have to do anything today, this gives me time to tell her._"

I was passing the door to the bathroom when I suddenly hear "_Elsa, Elsa._" I walk to the door and knock "Hey, did you call for me?" she asks curiously. "_Yeah, I did, come in please._" Elsa slowly walks in closing the door behind her and she Anna laying in the bath tub covered in bubbles but she didn't have her breasts covered and Elsa kept staring at them and started to think all kinds of naughty things about her little sister. "_Elsa, Elsa!_" She finally answers "_What?_" Anna answers with "I want you to wake up." She thought to herself "_wait this is all a dream?_" Then, she woke up and sat right up and stretched and she looked out the window from her bed and laid back. "Not another dream about her. Why out of all people my sister?" she said. She gets up and gets her make-up on and then picks out a nice baby blue dress. Looks in the mirror and brushes her hair and braids it. Then, she walks down the stairwell to the dining room and sees a table full of food Anna there waiting for her.

I get up to bow to Elsa but she motions me to stop, so I did as I was told and stops and sat back in my chair. She does the same and she looks at all the food and then at me, I was watching Elsa and then they turn away and both blush. Elsa gets a cheese omelet and I just had some eggs. I stuff my face and blush about how I am going to break this to her. I look back up to find her staring at me and then she looks away as I noticed a small blush. Anna thinks to herself "_Why is she blushing is it me? No, it can't be._" I look up at Elsa and I clear my throat "_Elsa, I was wanting to know if I could talk to you later in private?_" Elsa replied back with "_Of course, What is it about?_" "_Well, I can't tell you._" Elsa looks up from her plate and looks at Anna. "_Well, I am done with my breakfast now. So where do you wanna go to talk?_" Anna spoke nervously "_My room, I guess._" "_Okay._" said Elsa.

So, we get to my door and I pause and turn to Elsa. I look at her beautiful face and it gives me a bit of hope and I turn back towards the door and open it. She comes in, looks around and sits on my bed. "_What did you want to tell me?_"

* * *

(A/N): This is my first smutty fanfic i hope you enjoy. I am working on the 2nd chapter currently.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

"_What did you want to tell me?_" Elsa said as she was sitting on the bed. I look at her and look away and look in the mirror then back at Elsa. She thinks to herself "_Come on Anna, you can do this._" Elsa is now standing and watching me and she says to me "_What's wrong, dear? You can tell me anything. It wont make me love you any less._" I breathe in slowly and then back out, I stand up straight, look her in the eyes and mumbles "_I like you more then a sister._" Elsa stares and tries to figure out what I said as if I said it in a different language. She asks "_What?_" I say a bit louder "_I like you, okay._" I look to Elsa to see her reaction and says "_I like you too._" I look at her, embarrassed "_More then a sister_" then looks away.

"_Anna likes me more then a sister!_" I think to myself. I start to smile, as I watch Anna and I noticed she started to stare at me. "_Don't make fun of me!_" she demands. "_I'm not, now come here._" As she motions Anna in for a hug, it takes Anna a minute and walks into my arms as I give her a big hug. Then, she releases me but is stilling holding my arms and I move my arms and put my hands on her face, watching her in shock and blushing as hard as she possibly can. "_I am so happy, I want to kiss her! I want to taste her! Now, that I know for fact that she likes me. I really want her more then ever." _I think to myself. I look at my beautiful little sister and kinda start to lean in, then close my eyes. Then, I feel the warmth of her mouth on mine and her perfect lips match mine. I open my eyes to she her actually kissing me her eyes are closed and I think to myself "_Why am I doing this? It's so wrong. But her lips fit mine perfectly._" I close my eyes and pull away and slowly opens my eyes.

I look up at the older sibling and see her staring at me and as someone as cold as her she was surely red. "_Elsa, I love you so much._" I say. Elsa responds with "_I love you, too_." We smile at each and Elsa looks to me, looking sad. "_What's wrong?_" I ask her in concern and she looks at me and says "_Anna, we can't tell anyone about this_." I look down at my floor and she softly says "_I know. Hopefully that doesn't change how you feel about me._" I go to hug her and she lets me and I can feel how hurt she is of that thought. She hugs me back tight and then lets go and looks at me "_I could never change my feelings towards you._" She reassured me making me feel better. I look at her pleased and smile "_How do we keep this a secret?_" I ask curiously and seriously. She smirks and look at me and then her hands, "_I could make a ice palace just for us, on top of the tallest mountain._" Elsa says excitedly. I look at her "_Wouldn't we be noticed by people? I think they would maybe catch on. Also that is a lot of walking._" I say sadly. Elsa looks at me and says "_How about where I originally had it?_" I think for a few minutes "_I guess for like when we wanna hang out and do some stuff alone._" She says and winks. Elsa catches on and smirks "_Do you want to go now?_" I look at her and smile and responds eagerly with "Y_eah!_"

I look at Anna and smile brightly at her. She has agreed to go to the ice palace, I will make it just for _us._ I go to hug her and she is smiling at me and I wrap my arms around her her neck and hug her tightly. She was blushing and giggly, resting her hands on my hips, I laugh and kiss her forehead and she stops her giggling and blushes harder. "_Your so cute!_" I say to her and she says "_Well, I think I get some of my looks from my sister._" then winks at me. I notice and smile, kissing her nose this time and working my way down to her lips. She smiles and giggles then smile through the kiss and starts to get a bit forceful. "_Anna, calm down._" She stops and looks away in embarrassment. "_Look at me, dear._" I say sweetly waiting for her to look but she doesn't, I take my hand and put it under her chin, lifting it up and have her face me. She looks at me in the eyes "W_hat?_" I answer back "_Calm down and we will go._" She stands straight up and acts normal "_Okay! I' am ready._"


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

I look at Elsa confidently "_Okay!_" I look at her as she says "_Grab what you need and meet me in the courtyard around 8._" she caresses my face. I smile and I turn around looking out the window. "_Are you sure about this?_" I ask a bit nervously. She wraps her arms around my waist, sighing "_Do you trust me?_" I look at Elsa from the corner of my eye, closing them "Y_es._" She kisses my cheek down to my neck, earning a small whimper. "_What are you so worried about then?_" I look to the floor "_I don't know. I'm just unsure._" Elsa lets me go and stands in front of me "_I promise we won't get caught and if we do. Well, I have powers were out in the middle of nowhere, I am also the queen so they do also kind have to follow my orders. So there is nothing to really fear. I promise_" She says, taking my hands in her and bringing them up to her face and kisses both of them. "_I love you._" I say to her. Elsa responds, "_love you too._"

_~~~TIME JUMP!~~~_

I look at the time, its about 7:40. So, I pack a few things in a satchel, then I check the time again and its 7:50. I put the satchel on and I walk to the door. Take a deep breath and open the door and close it close behind and I slowly make my way down the stairs. I look at the grandfather clock and it's 7:55, I walk to the palace doors and open them and I slowly walk out to the courtyard. I hear Anna in the background rushing down the stairs and then falls. I roll my eyes, acting like I didn't notice. I look out towards the city, I smile and look back to the palace doors to see Anna there. "_Come here_" I command. She listens and I say "_Play the part with me. We are just going to take a "stroll" around the city. Then, you and me will slip away and sneak off. Once were far enough, I will make a sled and we will ride there the rest of the way there. Got it?_" Anna nods, and winks at me. "Got it?"

Me and Elsa starting out of the courtyard and two guards stop us, bowing. The first one speaks "_My Queen, May I ask, where you are going this late?_" Elsa responds with "_Just getting some air, me and Anna are also trying to catch up a bit more. So, if you don't mind._" Then second guard was old and wasn't saying much. He kept staring at me and I ask him finally. "_May I ask, what you are staring at?_" He doesn't answer and I turn towards Elsa. "_Can we take our walk now?_" I ask Elsa. Elsa looks at the guard and he nods. "_Yes, we can._" We get out of the courtyard and walk across the bridge a bit quickly and turn right. We are now hidden by buildings and we keep walking straight from there, then finally we were able to make the sled. She raises her arms and moves them opposite from each other, side to side and slammed her hands together and then the was a crystal blue sled. It was beautiful. Elsa climbs in and looks at me, extending a hand. I grab it and she helps me on. I sit down and I look all around on it. "_So, how are we gonna get the sled to move?_" I look at her in wonder.

I look at Anna. "_Just wait._" I move my hands halfway up and point towards the front of the sled. I cross my arm, leaning back as I look at Anna. Anna stands up "_Are those-_" I cut her off. "_Snow-hounds?_" I smile toward the younger sibling. "_Sit down on for we can go._" Anna sits down and I command the hounds to mush and then start to run and she lays back and stretches. She looks over "_So, what shall we do first when we get there?_" I grin. She blushes saying nothing. I laugh and look ahead and command the hounds to go right. I close my eyes nearly there. I open them and I command the hounds to stop. They make a harsh stop, making Anna and I jerk forward "_Sorry_" I say to her. I take her by the hand and I step off of the sled and move to the side, still holding her hand. I help her out of the sled and I look at her sweetly. "_Got everything?_" She replies "_Yup._"

I look at Elsa. "_Shall we go?_" She looks at the mountain "_Yes we should._" She lets go of my hand and walk to the edge of the cliff, it looks like shes about to fall. I walk fast towards her and from under Elsa feet there are some stairs. I sigh in relief. Elsa looks back "_I am not leaving so soon baby girl. Not yet._" She looks forwards and walks making the bridge. She calls out "_Be very careful._" I yell back, "_Got it?_" I wait, till she is about halfway done and I start and I look up and then I look out to the side and I gulp, a bit nervously. I try to walk quickly but not fast enough to cause me to fall. I look ahead Elsa had already made the ice palace. I see her shadow on the ice wall. I walk faster, nearly there. I stop, looking up at the huge ice palace before me. "_Whoa._"

* * *

(A/N):: So here is chapter three for ya. I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if I missed a few words, I was thinking fast and I might have missed a few. So I apologize. Other then that. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and no snow-hound were harmed in the making! :3 :)


End file.
